


before the sun breaks

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memories come with a sudden urgency Mikasa could never begin to describe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before the sun breaks

Mikasa's hands speak of battles she has never fought while her ears tell of sounds she has never heard because never has she known what it meant to be hunted. Her lips form words she knows only in passing and the memories which break through the barriers in her mind inform her that she has died a thousand times over and over again. Her dreams are filled with walls which protect and delude and always in these dreams she sees vibrant green eyes filled with the most passion she has ever seen.

Beyond the vibrant green eyes she has only seen once before the face of a blond girl with icy eyes passes by her eyelids more than once. “Annie,” the name is whispered as it falls off her lips. The emotion which rolls after it is disdain mixed with a hesitant curiosity that had been stifled before it could grow into a beast. “Annie.” Repetition, she recalls, is key in remembering important things.

She has seen this girl once before in this life she experiences not as an individual but as an omniscient being. She has seen how bored she looks, how irritated, and she has seen the way she fights. Now the way her lips form a frown and the way her feet move across the tiled floor is something familiar.

Footsteps which had previously echoed across the hallway come to a stop behind her. She turns. Annie stands there, bringing with her a silence both of them understand more than any conversation the two could ever share.

The hallway fades away into fifty meter walls which circle them from afar along with houses both burning and unmarred. Giants with the posture of humans linger in the background as both threats and nuisances, yet Mikasa only sees the girl in front of her in the guise of a giant just like them, and the pieces begin to fall into place.

They were enemies once in this land where life was more hazardous if you tried to live, she and Annie, but the reason for the hatred ebbing through her blood is lost in the seas which turn from green to blue. Mikasa wonders if she and Annie would remain enemies because of this world neither can remember in full or if they would break away from each other because they already know how.

For now, she thinks as Annie looks at her with an emotionless face both of them now know is for show, being apart is better than the alternative of bathing in fire.


End file.
